Eternally Bound
by Emily Hato
Summary: Relena takes drastic steps to assure she and Heero will be together forever, leaving Duo utterly alone. With one hasty action their lives were forever changed can they go back? 1x2 R
1. Default Chapter

GENRE: Angst, romance and more but I won't tell you the third genre yet, b/c that would ruin it . . 

  


WARNING! SHOUNEN AI! This story contains 1 x 2 pairings and slight 3 x 4. If you do not like just don't read, consider yourself warned . . . ^^*

  


Emily: Okay, another fic to put in my to-do fic list. I had a sudden inspiration and I wrote this.

  


Hisasuke: And of course I get no credit . . . at all

  


Emily: Well maybe he did help . . . a little . . . ::Hisasuke rolls eyes:: ANYWAY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I think this disclaimer can work for the rest of the story too. ::to lawyers:: I don't own 'em in this chapter and I won't in later ones! Got it? ::lawyers drool all over:: Umm maybe we should just get started

Hisasuke: Good idea . . . 

  


*****************

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Duo was bouncing on the balls of his feet, anticipation of the days events coursing through him. In just a few short hours he would be able to announce the greatest secret of his life and tell his closest friends the happy news. Duo had finally convinced Heero that their love would be accepted by the people who really mattered. Heck, Quatre and Trowa were totally open about there relationship and they weren't ridiculed or scorned, well . . . not very often. Most people don't laugh at a Gundam Pilot, not after what they had done and still could do. Heero and Duo were going to make an announcement tonight at a party celebrating Quatre and Trowa's joining. First though, there was one hurtle to overcome.

  


Relena.

  


They didn't need her acceptance, but having the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian making a huge scene in front of the entire congregation probably wouldn't add to the evening's gaiety. They decided that Heero should talk to the obsessed teen beforehand so she had time to swallow the information. Right now Duo was waiting, impatiently for Relena to show up, she was already nearly 10 minutes late. Suddenly a soft murmur approached from the corridor to their left. A small crowd of people were walking through the hallway and within the crown, undoubtedly stood, Relena Darlian. As the most prominent political figure of the day, she could not go anywhere without at least a dozen escorts. When she reached them, she nodded her head at Duo courteously and then glanced at Heero inquisitively. Heero nodded, leaving his post beside Duo and followed her into a nearby room, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze on the way. Duo grinned and leaned against the wall. The Relena groupies looked at the door expectantly for a moment, then turned and took off in their separate directions.

  


Duo leaned into the door, the moment had finally come, the last obstacle was being removed. The braided teen listened to the murmur of Heero's baritone voice echoed through the door. He heard Relena gasp sharply and Duo felt appropriately sympathetic. Unrequited love was often the hardest to deal with, and no one really deserved the rejection often involved. There was a long silence, ever growing and making Duo more and more worried by the minute. He slowly opened the door, silently as only he could. Relena was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Her expression was that of a tortured soul, her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach as she glanced at Heero from time to time, just to make sure he was serious. Duo observed silently from the door, Heero gave him a brief, acknowledging glance, then returned his attention back to Relena. She seemed to be settling down, her shaking had stopped and what Duo could see of her face was pale but determined. Duo backed out slowly, listening intently anyhow.

  


"I always thought we'd live our lives together Heero," Relena said distantly.

  


"I know you did, but I never did, nor will. There _is_ someone for me, Relena but it's not you," His voice was firm but not unkind. The sound of rustling clothe could be heard, glancing in once more, Duo saw her cling to Heero's neck once more, but there was something awkward about the way she held him, something unnatural. Duo watched carefully, knowing full well that she initiated the hug and Heero would soon set it right. Heero glanced over at him apologetically. Duo shrugged, while grinning cheekily. Heero smiled slightly back then began to untangle Relena from his grasp. 

  


Before Duo knew what had happened a gun fired and Heero was slumped over Relena. His head was no longer whole and his blood spilled all over her dress. She smiled, and stepped back letting his body slither to the floor. Duo watched in horrified silence, paralyzed by what he was seeing. Her voice, loved by so many, began to speak.

  


"We could not be together in life, but in death we shall be eternally bound. Forever I will be by your side," An angry shriek built itself up within Duo, he would kill her for what she had done, who cared about consequences, he had no life any longer without Heero. He lunged towards Relena and watched, as she brought the gun to her own forehead. Before Duo could reach her and strangle her to death himself, the gun went off leaving her in the same condition as Heero.

  


Dead.

  


  


TBC . . .

  


**************

  


This _is_ a going somewhere, probably not where you expect. Hehe, I was working and the idea just kinda came to me . . . Whoa, I NEED SLEEP! Anyway, I will get too Belated Revelations but my muse is worthless; I have been working on it though, a little bit everyday (well almost everyday, today I decided to write this) So, if you want more of anything . . . REVIEW! Please and make up for Hisasuke's worthlessness. And if any Relena lovers exist out there, I'm sorry. She is the only one capable of this role right now . . . Review = more story

  


~Emily Hato (and Hisasuke ^^*)

  



	2. Death follows despair

Well, I am updating . . . I was gonna on Saturday but I think ff.net will be closed down then so . . . (if you don't know why, check the home page)

  


Although I agree with many of your ... sentiments, lets keep the reviews pg please! ^^* 

  


Disclaimer: Still don't own GW, though I do own all the episodes on dvd (pathetic I know but I never saw it on t. v. my friend just showed me EW so I had to . . .)

  


Okay, on with the chappie, I have break coming up so I may have more up soon, if I am properly motivated. For you see my muse is rather useless . . .

  


Hisasuke: HEY! ::loud bangs and thumps are heard::

  


  


  


~*~*~CHAPTER 2~*~*~

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Duo rushed in and cradled Heero's body in his arms, blood staining his clothing, the shriek that had been building up inside him, let loose, in a soulful raging scream of agony. If anyone within a one mile radius wasn't already rushing towards the sound of the gunshots, they surely were now. He felt a seething hatred, broiling within him, with nowhere to go. The first to reach the room was a smalltime secretary, he took one look at the gore surrounding him and he fled the room, though to be fair he did call emergency right away. More people gathered as time passed, Duo's anger growing by the second. Gasps and screams resounded through the room and hallway. A few rational voices called out above the clamor, and one even dared trying to reason with Duo, but you can't reason with Shinigami, especially after a kill. 

  


Sometime, amidst the confusion, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had arrived. As one they surrounded Duo and what was left of Heero, upon who rigor mortis was already beginning to set. Quatre tearfully touched Duo's shoulder, Duo turned on him, face snarling, ready to pounce on the first person to come near him. Quatre was startled by the pure loathing in Duo's eyes, but when their eyes connected the frost in Duo's melted leaving unshed tears of pain and helplessness. Quatre moved in again, hugging Duo's rigid form comfortingly, while whispering to him to let Heero go. Duo's mind began to go numb and he began living on automatic pilot. His eyes became blank and unfocused as he locked himself inside. Quatre noticed this but wasn't prepared to chase it away right now, first they had to find out what had happened and then get Duo away from this.

  


A large man in a security uniform approached, not allowing them to leave, his arm was on Duo's bloody shoulder while he tersely demanded an explanation. Duo glared at him, his eyes seeming to pierce into his soul, instead the guard asked where they could be reached and let them pass. Trowa stayed behind, to help figure everything out. He was working as a preventer with Wufei and Heero had been as well, until now, so he had some authorization here.

  


As Duo was taken into the car, he began to slowly explain about Relena, but he left out their relationship, their announcement. Quatre hung on his shoulder as much for Duo's comfort as his own. The car was silent, but for Quatre's weeping . . . 

  


~*~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~*~

  


Duo sat on the roof of Quatre's mansion. This was the only place that he could go to without being coddled by Quatre. Quatre would find out soon though, where he was and probably come up and 'talk' to him. Glancing out at the view, Duo remembered his childhood dream of flying. To feel the air beneath him, keeping himself aloof by his own strength. Not the effortless flight of space, no he wanted to _fly_.

  


"It's beautiful up here, is it not?" Duo glanced startled at the silent form of Trowa, who had somehow snuck up on him. Duo remained silent. "It makes you feel empowered and weak at the same time," Trowa mused aloud. Duo silently agreed, having thought the same thing many times. Trowa walked to edge of the roof, something only a circus performer would dare to do. He glanced down, smiling to himself, enjoying the risk, being so close to death and yet able to avoid it. "Have you ever felt that way Duo?" Duo glared straight ahead, hoping Trowa would leave if he didn't say anything. Trowa stayed right where he was, waiting in expectant silence.

  


"Listen Trowa, I'm sorry but I am not in the mood to talk right now," Trowa remained staring straight ahead, but a steely glint came into his eyes.

  


"When you will you be in a 'mood' to talk Duo? You have barely spent any time with us for the past 2 weeks?" Duo mutely listened. "Duo, what aren't you telling us? I can tell there is something we aren't understanding here, I want to know what it is." Duo glared at him, loneliness welling up within him. 

  


"Trowa, you have no idea what I am going through. No idea. Now please leave me be!" Duo turned away and walked to the other side off the roof, no matter how much he wanted them to understand, he couldn't tell them . . .

  


~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

  


_"Heero hurry up! You promised it would be _today!_" Duo yelled across the house._

  


_"I am coming Duo, don't rush me, I am nervous enough!" Duo walked up behind to Heero, who was busily buttoning his shirt, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders._

  


_"I could always tell them if it aggravates you this much," Duo murmured into his ear. _

  


_Heero turned,_ _"No! I want to tell them, it's much harder for me than you, I want to have a little control over it. I want to be the one to tell,"_

  


_"Alright Heero, I promise not to tell a soul without your permission . . ."_

  


~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~

  


Now he couldn't tell anyone, he had promised, and he didn't lie. Trowa clucked, before turning around.

  


"I will be downstairs, as will all of us Duo. We all care for you, and will always be here for you. We are trying our best," He began his descent, but turned back briefly, "I won't tell Quatre where you are."

  


He wished Trowa could understand, he didn't even want to be alive anymore, much less talk to anyone. He was alone here, and Heero was trapped in eternity with that bitch Relena.

  


Trapped.

  


Alone.

  


With.

  


_Her_.

  


And he was here alone, wouldn't it be so simple to join Heero. And destroy Relena, he would get sweet revenge. The thought burned inside of him, slowly consuming him, as it had often done these past weeks. Only this time, it would be so easy, he could even fly . . . for a little while. His mind focused on that one thought, flying. 

  


He ran to one edge of the roof, sprinting, he took off for the other side he leaped into the air, reveling in the feeling of the wind beneath him. Below, he saw Quatre, working in his garden oblivious to Duo's flight. In a short, yet gloriously drawn out, minute Duo was crushing into the ground. All signs of life gone from the once vibrant boys body . . .

  


TBC . . .

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


Next Chappie, Heero's POV! Now, this is going somewhere . . . just give it time. Now as Heero is dead you can imagine where this is coming from ...

  


zzKurenaixx: Thanks for the review, harsh isn't quite the word I would use. Stupid Relena ::kicks Relena::

  


Tsuriaino Nayami: I am sorry, it wasn't directed at you specifically, but I am not sure how I could do that ^^* Sorry? Hmm how did she get the gun. I believe that she always has carried it around, if only for her security guards peace of mind, ya know?

  


Ita-Chan: Whoa, I am not gonna bring Relena to him, he is going to her. So there will be revenge in a sense. (feel free to beat on her all you want)

  


Foxfire: HEYLA! Its you! ::glomps:: Yes it is sad, and yeshe, Relena is unstable. Thanks for the star. I never really thought about the anger thing until you mentioned it . . .

  


Hikaru na Yashe Sakura Hikari: Hmm, good point but at the moment I am not bringing that into play yet . .. it will be more of a limbo in which they are all waiting. 

  


Duo: Hmm, well I am not sure what you will think of this chapter, but yes it was/is sad.

  


Darkarc: I am glad you liked it so much (and my others) Thanks for the review!

  


Well, I am going to sleep now! Must rest . . . Please review and tell me what I can do better! 'member PG reviews please! THANKS! 

  


Reviews = more story, sooner! 

  


Ja ne!

  


~Emily (or as some people call me, Emu ^^*)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here you are another chapter. This story is forthwith dedicated to Foxfire, an incredible authoress, whose stories you all should read. 

  


Umm I know it's been a month, I will try to update more often ^^* ::bows::

  


Disclaimer: I don't own GW . . . at all. Well I own GW merchandise, with which I settle myself with until I go to Japan and steal the rights away. Shh, don't tell anyone. ^^*

  


OH! and major thanks to Foxfire for posting for me!

  


**************** 

  


~*~*~ CHAPTER 3 ~*~*~

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Heero's POV

  


It sure was boring being dead. When he first arrived he was completely flabbergasted at his . . . condition. In fact it had taken him awhile to figure it out, he had originally thought himself captured, and this was some sort of demonic torture chamber. Well he had been half right. Demonic torture chamber was the perfect word for where he was 'resting.' He glanced down at the reason for this. A young honey blond girl, dressed in a formal, strict, uniform suit was simpering on his arm. Gaining comfort in her assassination from him. She didn't seem a bit sorry that he had been killed in the deed as well. Though here, he didn't really mourn his lost life, only his lost love. 

  


Duo.

  


He couldn't help but check in on him every so often, though time seemed to move much faster here. On Earth it had been nearly two weeks since his death, while here it felt like no more than a day. He glanced down once more at the hysterical girl, he really didn't want to be here, but where else could he go? He had no dead relatives that he actually knew, no friends that had gone on before him. He knew one person who was dead, but he really doubted Treize would come to meet him. Once again he let his mind wander towards Duo.

  


Duo was sitting on the roof of Quatre's mansion, Trowa was talking to him but was finding himself ignored. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew he was the cause of Duo's pain, but Duo would move on, he was strong. He also felt bad about eliciting that promise from him, he knew it was killing Duo to have to keep it all inside, and he wouldn't mind if Duo told now, but he had no way to tell him that. Trowa was leaving, and Duo was . . . Duo was . . .

  


Heero leapt forward as if to stop him, 'How could he!?! How dare he?!' He was pulled back away from the image as the focus of his attention left that world.

  


Relena stopped her crying for a brief moment, "Heero? What's wrong? Heero?" 

  


"Duo . . ."

  


"Who cares about him? He isn't here right now, I am," Her voice became commanding.

  


Heero looked at her in disgust, "Get off me wench!" He removed himself from her grasp and made for the 'entrance,' or at least the point at which everyone was arriving. As both of them were firmly concentrating on the other, they weren't hard pressed to locate one another. 

  


"HEERO!" Duo screamed gleefully, as he launched himself towards his love. Unlike many of those around him, his happiness was in stark contrast to their gloom, many were content, some even satisfied, but Duo was radiating a blissful aura, that Heero couldn't help but reciprocate. "I missed you so much . . ." Duo's face was buried in his shoulder, as Heero rubbed his back comfortingly.

  


"I missed you too koi, but you really shouldn't have come . . . It wasn't your time," Duo looked at Heero, his face disbelieving.

  


"And it was your time?! When is someone being murdered their 'time?' " His face had become angry as his emotions were brought forth once more.

  


"Heeero! Where did you go?!" Relena's voice echoed out above the solemn clamor. Duo, upon hearing the voice, left his loves arms, and charged the blond politician. She squeaked, and ran to hide in Heero's side, her strange maneuvering put her in an awkward position. Duo easily caught her and began to strangle her, his slender fingers squeezing her neck, but you cannot kill what is already dead. Relena realized this and began gnawing on his ear, but in his fury he didn't notice the pain. After a few moments of shock, Heero waded in and tried to separate them, he did so by grabbing Duo by the collar and applying a firm kiss to his lips. Duo struggled slightly, still desiring to destroy Relena, but soon joined the kiss with enthusiasm. A loud shriek of protest was heard from the previous queen of the world. Duo paid it no mind and wrapped his arms around Heero, deepening the intense kiss. He had missed it so much these last weeks and it seemed Heero had too. A sharp pain laced it's way through his shoulder, turning Duo saw that Relena had her jaws locked in a tight bite, tears streaming down her face. Heero looked at her, repulsed, and confused. 

  


"Duo can you tell me what's going on?" Duo was struggling to remove Relena without losing a chunk of his shoulder in the process, Heero moved to assist him.

  


"What?" Duo grunted as Relena was removed, and Heero held her firmly as she snarled at Duo. "Don't you know?" Heero's questioning glance was enough of an answer. Duo was about to start in on a whole new tirade, when Heero put his hand to his lips. People were worried and frightened by the display. 

  


"Excuse me! Pardon me, coming through please get out of my way!" A tall man, and tall meaning Goliath tall, was wading through the crowd, "Oi, you, the pilots and the princess! Come here!" 

  


Duo, Heero and Relena looked up. The man had his sites set on them and was making his way hastily towards them. He reached them and pulled them by the collar with his gargantuan arms, and dragged them out of the crowd.

  


"What da yer think yer doin'?!" He glared at them ferociously. "You can't scare people like that! You three are very well known and all the people around here know you! YOU SHOULDN"T BE SCARING THE HEEBIE JEEBIES OUTTA 'EM!" His voice bellowed in there faces but the people around them were oblivious to it, in fact they seemed to not even notice. "I suppose you three should come with me," His voice was resigned, and with a heavy sigh he marched off, not even looking if Heero, Duo and Relena were following. Slowly, Duo took a step in the large mans direction and the other two followed. 

  


Duo needed to tell him what had happened, Heero had to know, so that he could give that bitch what she deserved. And if Heero wouldn't, Duo would. Either way Relena would be immolated. The large man took them down an empty corridor. It was dark and didn't seem as if everyone could see it. Heero and Duo leaned into each other, while Relena clutched her sleeves and whimpered to herself. The hallway was eerie, with no visible light source but it was filled with a quiet luminescence that only was comforting when you were safe in bed. 

  


The giant man's stride quickened, and they began jogging to keep up. The hall was endless and the silence oppressive. Duo didn't like it, so he allowed his mind to wander, away from this silent torture.

  


He thought of his friends, of Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Immediately his entire focus switched to them, it was if he was there, with them.

  


~*~*~

  


Quatre's garden tools lay abandoned as he rushed to Duo's broken body. Quatre began yelling, his body trembling and exhausted. The past two weeks had been spent grieving for Heero and now Duo had . . . had . . .

  


Quatre's body, tired and weak collapsed on the lawn. Duo watched, worried. He hadn't meant for Quatre to react like that. He waited and no one came. Quatre still hadn't stirred, and Duo became worried, he didn't want his friend joining him, not yet. In a rush, Duo focused on Trowa. He found him, sitting in the hallway, a tired frustrated look covering his normally stoic face. Duo watched him, he showed no signs of moving and he needed too, what if Quatre was ill? Trowa had to get him. Knowing it was in vain, Duo yelled at him. Trowa needed to get to Quatre. 

  


Trowa's head jerked up. Had he? No, he couldn't Duo was dead. He stood cautiously, looking around. Trowa was uneasy, and Duo in a spark of hope kept yelling. Trowa laughed at himself wryly, perhaps he was going insane? But decided that nothing would be lost by checking on Quatre. 

  


Duo followed him, all the way out of the house, watching his every step. Trowa saw the abandoned tools and sped up. He saw it, two forms lying still on the ground. One to never move again. Trowa stared for a brief, horrified moment, before sitting on the ground next to Quatre. A lone attendant had heard Quatre's yelling and was coming to check it out. He saw Duo's body first and the color drained from his face. Tersely Trowa commanded him to retrieve Wufei as he hugged his lovers body closer to himself. In soft words, Trowa started talking to Quatre, who began to stir. Smartly, Trowa picked up hiss unnaturally blond Arabian and moved him away from the the traumatizing scene. The thought that Duo would kill himself had occurred to them, but as hard as they tried, they couldn't get him to open up. So they had left him alone . . . and this was the result. 

  


Quatre's eyes opened, and he sought Trowa's. "Oh Trowa, Duo's . . . Duo . . . " Gathering Quatre in his arms he held him. He allowed one lone tear to trickle down his face. Wufei joined them, and Trowa explained quickly and quietly. Wufei went to check himself. He sat down next to them and Quatre included him in the hug, Wufei allowed it, or perhaps he never noticed as his eyes stared blankly at the sky, and slowly they too filled with tears. 

  


Guilt swallowed Duo, it had been selfish of him to do that. They had all experienced pain and sadness, finally after the war they had been freed, but now, with Relena's hasty action, all there lives were changed. Duo watched his friends crying. How could he have done that to them? Having no physical body, there were no reactions but he was sure he would have been shaking like a leaf. 

  


"I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Duo screamed, and they shouldn't have been able to hear him, he was dead, they weren't. But they did. As one, they turned to where Duo was observing them. In a hoarse croak, Qautre asked:

  


"Duo?" And then he was leaving, being pulled away, away from his friends, there grief and pain and bewilderment. Back to Heero and . . . Relena the one who had started it all.

  


TBC

  


***********

  


Alright, again sorry it took so long. I am going to start a mailing list so be sure to leave you email somewhere if you want to be on it. ^^*

  


Arigatous:

  


Foxfire: My beloved friend to whom this story is dedicated. ^^* Your review made me soo happy. THANKS! Your reviews make me notice things I didn't even notice . .. i don't know ::shrugs::

  


Du-Kun: ^^* I must disagree with you. Cotton balls are not evil. They are classified in the same place as all things pink and fluffy, which is way beyond evil.

  


Ryoko-Onee: HI! ::waves:: See now I updated so shouldn't you?! Please, ::gets on knees and begs::

  


Neko Kage: Thanks! Umm ::scratches forehead:: I suppose I waited a tad long. Sorry. Twisted?! YAY! ::does dance:: (I know you reviewed the first chapter, but I missed you so . . . )

  


Loverwren: Hmm, perhaps I should manufacture Relena punching bags, I am sure they would sell well. Worry not though, it shall be done.

  


xxkurenaixx: I think I should definitely make you a punching bag. Maybe i will make a chapter where anyone who wants to beat on Relena may. I am sure all would sign up.

  


Justaname: Go ahead. Wow, ff.net authoresses are really violent. Wow . . . o.o

  


Mich Maxwell: HI! ::waves again:: Hmm, I am thinking you should get typing ^^* Your review meant a lot to me, though by now I am sure you forgot it. But it did anyway.

  


Alliyah320: I wrote again. Thanks soo much. I really appreciate you reading this!

  


Rayne MerryWolf: Yes, read on! Hehe I was trying to opposize (thats my made up word for the day) your review ^^*

  


No one: Destroy her soul perhaps?

  


Darkarc: Thanks so much. It means so much to me that you enjoy my work (can I call it that? It sounds so prefessional and such o.O)

  


JuliTina: I have to say your review got me writing again. I really appreciate it! ::hands Relena punching bag::

  


Alright! All my dear reviewers and many wonderful authors! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It means a ton to me. I will try to post more often I am sorry.

  


~Emu

  


  



End file.
